Sayonara
by The-Reject-Crayon
Summary: Tyki has finally regained his sanity, but there are some things he must fix before he can resume his life as the Noah of Pleasure. Oneshot, possible spoilers. Sequel to My Brother, Tyki.


The sequel to My Brother, Tyki.

I've already made people cry from reading this. So, I'm sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.gray-man. Sadly. But even if I did, I wouldn't make anything like this happen. I'm not that terrible.

* * *

_Tyki, come back soon, okay?_

A pounding headache had followed the awakening process. But soon enough, it vanished, returning his sanity, will, mind. That was it. Over.

He was the Noah of Pleasure, now.

Rhode had been ecstatic. She hadn't let him out of her sight for the whole first day, and it had been slightly more than annoying. But he felt sympathy for the girl. He remembered nothing of being that demon, but he knew he must have frightened her. In more than one way.

And now he had left her to say goodbye for the last time. Here, where everyone was human and suspected nothing less. The one place he had always found true happiness, a place where he had belonged.

Until now.

Other miners took no notice of the man as he walked through the dusty streets. The sun beat down on hardworking backs, sweating for their next meal, for whatever money they could get to live their short lives.

But the sun never seemed to touch the cold-hearted man in the ill-fitting clothes that he had once found comfortable. The warm rays brought no comfort to him. The sun was only an annoying object in the sky, burning his eyes from behind those silly glasses he wore.

_Haha, Tyki, going to your secret job again?_

If they only knew…

Soon they would.

The two men were then when he pushed open the beaten wood door. They looked up, taking a moment to look at him, and then smiled.

"Tyki, you're back!" Momo said, pushing himself up from his sitting position on the floor and walking over to the Noah.

"We were starting to wonder what had happened to you. This is the longest you've ever been gone. Eaze was worried about you." Crack said, grinning.

_Eaze…_

"You just missed the kid, actually. He went off to go buy food." Momo explained.

"Woah, Tyki, what did you do with your hair?" Crack exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the long black hair that the man had tied back. He himself had wanted to cut it, but Rhode would not allow it.

"Is that real? There's no way you could have grown it that long in such a short ti-"

Stopped. Wide eyed. Staring at the gloved hand that had entered his body. Pain. His heart.

"Please die for me." The demon with the gray skin whispered as Momo coughed up a bit of blood and fell to the ground. Crack stared in horror at the scene, the stranger in the fancy clothing, pulling a bloodstained hand out of his friend's body.

"M-Momo?"

"Next." The monster hissed, face expressionless as it crossed the room to the remaining man.

"Tyki?"

"The Tyki you know is a lie."

"You… you're not Tyki…" Crack whispered, horrified, as he backed away from the imposter. "You killed Momo!"

No use. He was trapped against the wall. Desperate eyes searched for an exit, and fell upon a pick-axe propped up against the wall. Hands worn from years of working took up the tool that was now a weapon, holding it in front of him, extended towards the black-dressed man.

The demon did not stop its advance.

"Monster!" the man screamed, raising the axe above his head, and brought it down on the man like he would one of the rocks that he mined.

_Monster… _

Nothing. The weapon simply passed through him harmlessly, and the already bloodstained hand once again entered a warm, awaiting body. Fingers wrapped gently around the still beating heart as its owner's eyes widened.

"Yes. I am a monster."

The hands tightened; the body fell. And the monster exited the room to the sounds of screaming on the streets. Akuma flooded the place, shooting anything and everything that moved.

But it wasn't over yet.

His white gloves stained red from the blood of his friends, he walked calmly through the screaming streets. No one took notice of him. People crumbled into dust before his eyes. And a lone child stood watching the horrific scene.

Blue eyes met his gold as he neared the child. Recognition passed over them as the boy ran to the grey demon, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Tyki, Tyki! What's going on? What are these things? We have to get away from here!" Eaze cried, tugging on the man's clean hand. The demon obeyed, picked up the child, and ran swiftly through the streets, past the cries, past the blood, past the death.

He brought the young boy out of the town, away from everything, and set him down on the hard ground. The child was crying, from the horror and fear.

"Tyki, where are they? Where are Crack and Momo?" Eaze asked, looking up with tearful blue eyes at the golden-eyed man.

But the monster had already kneeled down beside the boy and thrust his clean hand into his body.

"I hope you will forgive me, Eaze." Tyki said, his voice a monotone, his face free of any emotion.

"T-Tyki?"

"Sayonara."

And a slow smile crept on his face as he stared at the burning town, faint screams reaching his ears like sweet music, while the body of a small child lay at his feet.

He pocketed the small silver button that had hung around the child's neck, and turned around to head home.

And at last he was free. The things keeping him human were gone.

He was finally… truly… the Noah of Pleasure.

Tyki Mikk.


End file.
